


Raise A Couple More

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluffy! Fluffy fluffy!, I know it's June but listen, I saw this prompt and I couldn't say no, New Years, Nonbinary Lafayette, Other, Skype Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette is off in France for the holiday, but Hercules is still stuck in New York City. How in the world are they going to celebrate the beginning of the New Year?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raise A Couple More

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, alright, this was really quickly written. All based on [this](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/144453930219/imagine-person-a-and-b-are-in-two-different-time) prompt. I hope you enjoy!

It was currently 5:45 for Hercules Mulligan, who was skyping with his partner. His partner, Lafayette, was currently in France, visiting family for the holidays. As it turns out, France is six hours ahead of New York City, making this New Years date _very_ difficult. Right now, Lafayette was busy getting flustered over when they would celebrate New Years together.

“ _Nous devons_ \- I’m saying, we have to celebrate it at twelve where I am! I am going to reach the time first, amour, so I should be honored.” Lafayette’s hands were waving around in the air while they tried to express their frustration.

“Okay, but that’s not fair.” Hercules’ voice came from off-screen, since he was lying with his head down on his bed “Just ‘cause you’re in France and it’s gonna be twelve first…” he trailed off. It was only about six, but _God_ was he tired.

“Do you have any better ideas?” Lafayette’s voice was sharp, almost like they were yelling. Their arms were crossed in front of their torso.

“ _Fifille_ , do _not_ take that tone with me.” That successfully shut them up. “Anyway, something fair would be compromising. For example, what is a time that is comfortably in between our New Years celebrations?” Hercules raised an eyebrow. Lafayette uncrossed their arms and stretched, trying to think.

“Well, it is almost six for you, non?” they asked. Hercules nodded, making them smile. “What about at three? Or, um, nine for you I suppose.” they twiddled their thumbs a little, waiting for Hercules’ answer.

“You sure you can stay up that late? I don’t want you to be too tired for stuff tomorrow.” Hercules brought his head up, resting it on his hands. “Three is pretty late.”

“I know, I know, but I _am_ a big kid.” they sneered. “I can take care of myself, Hercules.”

The next few hours consisted of them bickering about how late it would be for Lafayette (and how well they could handle their own damn self), conversations about friends, coming back to school, coffee and holiday activities. Finally, Lafayette started to nod off at around 2:50, their eyes drooping further than they had been. Any words Hercules would utter would only get a tired grunt in response. If they weren’t going to do it, someone would have to. That someone would be Hercules.

“Babe, it’s close enough to three. Happy New Year.” Hercules whispered. Lafayette lifted a hand and ran it along the camera, uncovering it to reveal their disheveled hair.

“Are you sure, _mon enchanteur_?” their voice was so soft. “It is only ten more minutes until-”

“Lafayette, go to bed. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Hercules smiled, blowing a kiss to the camera. “Love you,”

“That’s gay.” Lafayette muttered.

“Yeah, but so am I.” he laughed, finally hovering over the hang up button. “Goodnight. See you in a few days.”

“Goodnight, Hercules. _Je t'aime_...”


End file.
